History L. Ericsson (actor)
History Lestat Ericsson Jr. (born February 18, 1905) is an not-retired actor since he was debuted in "Desolation Stathmore" (1919) and Vitaphone was introduced in "The Card Players" (1925). Early life History Lestat Ericsson Jr. was born to his father; History L. Ericsson Sr., and his mother; Alison Ericsson on February 18, 1905. He was born with a deformed hand on the right and suffers a few mental disoorders. He spent the rest of his childhood with a deformed hand. When he immigrated to Stathmore, New Japan in 1917, he underwent surgery at El Zapher Medical Center. After surgery, just to help the healing process, New Japanese doctors gave him a metal brace, a robot hand, and a special pair of suit. Personal life History Lestat Ericsson Jr. was married to Eileen Ericsson for 92 years, and they had a son and daughter. Career History became a child actor about 13 years old, he debuted in "Desolation Stathmore" (1919). In The Year 1925, Vitaphone was introduced. It started in this film called "The Card Players" (1925 to the present), making it a huge franchise. It was released by Universal Pictures and Flower Film Production (now El TV Zapher Films) and it was filmed from September 14, 1924 until December 16, 1924. It was released in March 17, 1925, and it was considered a cultural phenomenon In February 18, 2005, History had reached his centenary, which he started to make movies as a kid, and had huge gallons of movies. In 2019, History is "The Man With 1000 Movies", and now, "Desolation Stathmore" turned 100. Family * Pamela Ericcson (grandmother) (March 15, 1844-September 25, 1971) * Albert Ericsson (grandfather) (June 12, 1848-December 21, 1924) * Sarah H. Ericsson (auntie) (January 18, 1872-March 18, 1989) * Alison Ericsson (mother) (June 12, 1874-September 19, 1979) * History L. Ericsson Sr. (father) (August 5, 1877-January 5, 1954) * Eileen Ericsson (spouse) (March 21, 1902-August 17, 2009) * History L. Ericsson Jr. (born February 18, 1905) * Joe Ericsson (brother) (born September 12, 1914) * Everleigh Ericsson (sister) (born September 12, 1914) *Donna Ericsson (daughter) (born August 31, 1929) * Dan Ericsson (son) (born April 18, 1934) *Carol Cook (daughter) (born June 8, 1935) *Josh Cook (deceased son) (June 8, 1935-November 19, 1949) *Thomas Cook (son) (born January 8, 1938) *Amy Ericsson (granddaughter) (born March 18, 1959) *Paul Ericsson (grandson) (born January 4, 1962) *Joyce Cook (grandniece) (born September 26, 1963) *Jake Cook (grandnephew) (born April 5, 1965) *Alice Greaves (Jack Cook Jr.'s spouse) (born February 18, 1985) *Jake Cook Jr. (great-grandnephew) (born February 18, 1989) *Maggie Cook (great-great-grandniece) (born April 21, 2013) *Bianca Ericcson (Bruce's Ericsson's partner) (born February 12, 1984) *Bruce Ericsson (great-grandson) (born January 7, 1989) *Lucinda Ericsson (great-great-granddaughter) (born June 12, 2014) *Bruce Ericsson Jr. (great-great-grandson) (born January 12, 2017) *Lisa Ericsson (great-great-granddaughter) (born June 5, 2019) *Timmy Ericsson (great-great-grandson) (born June 5, 2019) *Becky Ericsson (Noah Ericsson's girlfriend) (born January 21, 1992) *Noah Ericsson (great-grandson) (born May 23, 1995) *Noah Ericsson Jr. (great-great-grandnephew) (born September 28, 2019) Movies # Desolation Stathmore (1919) # Brave Amigos (1920) # I Was A Teenage Mitchell (1920) # The Scary Movie (1921) # Exercise (1921) # Shadows (1922) # The Distant Future (1923) # The Crime (1924) # Horror Story (1924) # Gamma (1924) # The Card Players (1925) # Desolation Stathmore Part 2 (1925) # Children's Toys (1925) # The Card Players Part II (1926) # The Sad Movie of History L. Ericsson (1926) # 2031: A Space Oddity (1926) # Primative (1927) # The Card Players Part III (1927) # The Card Players Part IV (1928) # Pygmalion (1928) # Back to the Past (1929) # The Card Players Part V (1929) # The Superheroes (1929) # Cyclopes (1929) # The Pub (1930) # History L. Ericsson: The First 25th Birthday (1930) # The Card Players Part VI (1930) # Radio Killed The Typewriter Star (1930) # The White Stalkings (1932) # The Card Players Part VII (1932) # The Great Train Robbery (1933) # The Card Players Part VIII (1933) # Desolation Stathmore Part 3 (1934) # Gamma Part 2: The Second Chapter (1935) # A Great Day (1935) # This is My Life (1936) # The Card Players Part IX (1937) # Children's Toys II (1937) # A Boy For Life (1938) # Easy (1938) # Love My Family (1939) # World War I (1939) # Grandma's Kisses (1940) # Girls (1940) # Hercules in El Zapher City (1940) # A Wonderful Christmas Time (1941) # Desolation Stathmore Part 4 (1941) # The 48th Movie of History L. Ericsson (1942) # Honey, I Shrunk History (1945) # Sorry (1945) # Now or Never (1946) # Some Of The Best!: History L. Ericsson's 42th Birthday (1947) # Old Town Road (1947) # History L. Ericsson in. . . "A Close Shave" (1948) # Frustrated (1949) # The Fifty-Sixth Movie of History L. Ericsson (1949) # Old Town Road 2 (1950) # History's New Motion Picture (1953) # The Unknown (1954) # The Card Players Part X: The Card Players Strike Back (1954) # The Crime (1954) (Remake of the 1924 movie) # 2031: A Space Oddity (1955) (Remake of the 1926 movie) # The Final Mystery Film (1956) # The 1956 Murder Case (1956) # Dr. Brown (1957) # Aladdin (1957) (The 1957 Disney & El Zaphian Films movie) # Despicable (1958) # 2035: Callum's Massive Future (1959) # Uncredited (1960) # Australia (1960) # Emberly & Brentley (1961) # Food (1961) # Zombi (1961) # The 5 Babies (1962) # Liomanca (1962) # Kill a Dragon for God Sake (1963) # No! (1965) # The Park (1965) (Uncredited for Bill The Bad Guy) # Molly The Cat (1965) # Zombi 2 (1966) # Argosy (1967) # Three To Tango (1967) # The Breed Possessed (1968) # Rain (1971) # Trouble At The Supermarket (1972) # I'm Getting Murdered in the Morning (1972) # 2049 (1973) # Lady & Mike (1974) # Radio Killed The Board Game Star (1974) # Sarah K. (1975) # Zero To Hero (1976) # Happy 72nd Birthday, History L. Ericsson (1977) # Horrible Histories (1977) (Retired) # The Card Players XI: The Return of The Card Players (1980) (Back to make more films) # Troublemaking Huxley (1981) # The Best Day Ever (1981) # Back To The 50's (1982) # Nova (1982) # Imagine (1982) # History L. Ericsson's "The First 100th Movie Celebration" (1983) # James Element: The Fifth Element (1983) # Knox (1983) # Strangely (1984) # James Element Part II: The Fight (1984) # History L. Ericsson's "That's Entertainment" (1985) # James Element Part III: Lost (1985) # Mailman (1985) # White Horse Inn (1986) # Children's Toys 3 (1986) # Showboat (1987) # Horrible Histories 2 (1987) # Hollowback Girl (1988) # James Element Part IV: Shotgun (1988) # The Stone Age (1988) # Mailman 2 (1989) # Desolation Stathmore Part 5 (1989) # Rain Rain Go Away (1990) # Video Killed The Radio Star (1990) # Children's Toys 4 (1991) # The Card Players Part X (1992) # Hockey (1992) # The Stone Age 2: The Meltdown (1992) # Help Wanted (1993) # The Mighty EZC (1994) # I Can't Do This! (1994) # The Stone Age 3: Dawn of the Cave Bears (1995) # The Worker (1995) # The Card Players Part XII (1995) # The Card Players Part XIII (1996) # The Worker 2 (1996) # The Card Players Part XIV (1997) # Awesome (1997) # Desolation Stathmore Part 6: Collision Course (1998) # The Stone Age 4: Continental Drift (1998) # A Communication (1999) # The Card Players Part XV (1999) # Dr. Not (1999) # The Park 3: The Return Of Bill (1999) # The Late (2000) # The Card Players 2K (2000) # The Card Players Part XVI (2001) # The Big Plan (2002) # The Stone Age 5: Collision Course (2002) # Handle (2003) # Le Mans 2 (2003) # The Intervention (2004) # Dr. Not 2 (2004) # The Card Players Part XVII (2004) # The History L. Ericsson 100th Birthday (2005) # I'm Getting Murdered in the Morning (2005) (remake of the 1972 movie) # The Stone Age 6: Journey to the Big Water (2005) # Crack (2006) # The Card Players Part XVIII (2006) # Back in The 80's (2007) # Hockey 2 (2007) # The Card Players Part XIX (2008) # Troublemaking Huxley (2008) # St. Patrick's Day (2009) # The Stone Age 7: Sea Monster (2009) # The Card Players Part XX (2010) # Nova Orbis 6: Black Giant (2011) # Relief (2011) # Desolation Stathmore Part 7: The Final Chapter (2012) # The Late 2 (2012) # The Stone Age 8: Prehistoric (2012) # DVD Killed The Video Star (2013) # The Card Players Part XXI (2013) # Boost 5: The Final Chapter (2014) # The Park 4: The Fourth Chapter (2014) # Internet Killed The DVD Star (2015) # The Stone Age 8: The End of the World (2015) # Dumpster (2015) # Solyeforce 2: Dawn of the Trials (2016) # Pain (2016) # Crazy (2016) # The Card Players Part XXII (2017) # Robofly V: Wrath of the Mercy (2018) # Way To Go (2018) # The Stone Age 9: Predator (2018) # Moralers (2019) # Neighbors (2019) # The Park 5: The Big Adventure of The Twomen Brothers (2019) # Praedo (2020) # The Park (2020) (Remake of the 1965 film) # The Adventures of Rocky Chucky (2020) # The Card Players Part XXIII (2021) # Way To Go 2 (2021) # The Card Players Part XXIV (2022) # The Stone Age 10: Attack by the Aliens (2022) # Naunghty Gnomes: The Fifteen Pages (2022) # The Card Players Part XXV (2023) # As The Brawl Is All About (2023) # No-Fly List (2024) # Call Me (2024) # The Card Players Part XXVI (2025) # The Card Players 2K 25 (2025) # The Stone Age 11: Alien Force (2025) # It Was There A Time (2026) # The Park 6 (2026) (Bill The Bad Guy's last appearance) # The Message (2027) # The Card Players Part XXVII (2027) # The Card Players Part XXVIII (2028) # The Stone Age 12: The Final Chapter (2028) # Repair Man (2028)